


Supergirl Ficlet Collection

by Alsike



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Astra was in the pod, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Multiple Pairings, Red Kryptonite, Winn and Alex are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsike/pseuds/Alsike
Summary: 1) Winn is an A+ Lesbian Wingman2) Back in the Season 1 'verse, Astra was the one in the pod3) Kara isn't actually dealing so well with Alex coming out, but she doesn't let on until she's hit by RedK





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hate ficlet collections. 
> 
> Here's mine, all scraped from @nike_ravus. Come hang out!

“Alex! Alex!”

Winn huffed and puffed and caught up to Alex where she was striding down the hallway. “My lady, my man, my … Agent, yes, let’s go with Agent. And okay, we’re Aaron Sorkining this one.”

Alex gave him a look. “Yes, Winn?”

“So, Kara has been letting some hints fall, like snow, right? And I realized that I’d said some dumb things. And I wanted to say sorry.”

“Winn—“

“Nono. I was like, haha, scoff scoff, it’s not like you’re into that Maggie chick, lol, as if the idea of non-heterosexuality had never crossed my mind.” Winn widened his eyes and pinched his lips, nodding certainly. “It has. And even about you! Especially about you. Just, I was—“

Alex’s look of death cut him off.

“I mean, contemplatively. Like, hey, she wears earth tones well. Maybe she wears ladies— yeah no.” Winn held up his hands. “Stopping that. Reversing. I just wanted to say I’m sorry for not picking up on the hints you were dropping. Because OH MAN, you were like smiling at your phone, and the eternal bitch face was nowhere in sight, and then the rambling—“ Winn froze. “Um.”

Alex took in a hard breath. “Winn. If Kara has dropped hints, you know how well that went down. I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“Roger that Captain!” Winn winced. “Agent. I just— I felt like we were kind of becoming buds. And I missed this chance to be a bud. And it’s a great chance! You love ladies. I love ladies! We can talk about ladies! Wooing ladies, attracting ladies, how to tell if a lady will respond well to a Star Wars quote.”

Alex’s death face had gentled into wryness. “I’m not really great with ladies, as time has told.”

“I can help! You’re talking to Winn Schlott Jr. here, master of all ladies.” He rubbed the back of his head. “And if you want someone who knows what it’s like to be punted into the friendzone, well, I’m your man. I’m even over it! So that’s like, healthy and stuff.”

Alex sighed. “I didn’t think the friendzone was a thing for women. I thought it was just another artifact of miscommunication between the sexes.”

“Well it is that,” Winn said. “And there’s the traditional ‘friendzone’ which is really, I’ve been a creeper and you don’t want to talk to me but you’re being polite about it, and the ‘friend’ ‘zone’ which is much more like, we’re buds, and that’s the sort of emotional connection I’m good with right now. Either because I don’t feel that way about you or because I’m just emotionally stunted and unavailable and friends is easier than committing to anything that might turn out to be serious because Woah Nellie, that sounds like the worst.”

Alex stared at him. “That last one was very specific.”

“Yeah, it was!” Winn put his palms up and to the side. “Weird, huh?”

“I’m not … really comfortable talking about ‘ladies’ or the disaster that is my love life, okay.”

“But hey, hey, that’s what I want to hear. ‘The disaster that is my love life’ you already told me that you hadn’t been on a date in two years—and well, mystery of why a hot chick like you hadn’t dated for two years—solved! I just think we can be cool about it. Chat.”

“Winn,” Alex rubbed her forehead.

“And, like, you know about the James thing now, and I just wanted to make sure we were chill, after that index finger thing, and … you know, now that I know some things that index finger comment is really a bit—“

“ _Winn_.”

“Oops,” Winn grinned. “I just thought, you know about me and James, so I just wanted to be sure you were okay with me knowing about this.”

Alex let out a breath and smirked. “You and James, eh?”

“Me and— What? No! No! I did not imply that at all! I mean, not that I’d be opposed. James is super handsome. More than Mon’El who groped my ass at the bar—“ Alex was staring again, but not the look of death this time. “Yeah,” Winn scratched his neck. “You’re teasing me.”

“A bit.”

“Great.” Winn grinned widely. “Buds?”

Alex let out a single chuckle. “Sure. Buds.”

Winn linked his arm through Alex’s elbow. “Awesomeee. Man, buds with you? I would also be a great wingman.When you’re ready to dip your toe, I will be there, every step of the way, every gay bar filled with ladies, every folk music playing coffee shop, every tennis court!”

“Every tennis court?”

“I was running out of locations lesbians gather. But I’ve seen the L-Word. I know about _tennis_.”

Alex was staring at him again, confused.

His eyes watered. “That show,” he said, sniffling. “So terrible, but so sad.”

“Do you  … have it?”

“Of course! DVDs!” Winn lit up. “Oh my god, you’re new! You need to see the things! Read the things! Listen to the things! I will teach you!”

He started hauling Alex down the hall. “Winn! Winn! Stop! I don’t even know if I’m a media kind of lesbian!”

But Winn was not about to stop. He had a plan. And finally his encyclopedic knowledge of lesbian film and literature was going to be something besides an embarrassment! “Oh don’t be silly, Alex, there aren’t media kinds of lesbians. There are just lesbians who’ve seen Fucking Amal, and there are lesbians who haven’t _lived._ ”


	2. Chapter 2

Astra was in the pod.

Kara carried her into the DEO, her eyes red with crying, the woman limp in her arms, unconscious, but not dead. She wasn’t dead. And Kara looked at Alex, brow furrowed, staring, as if her eyes could X-Ray right into her brain and see what she was thinking.

Kara hadn’t forgiven her. But that was almost a relief, because Alex hadn’t forgiven herself.

They laid her on one of the sunbeds, and there she slept, until one day, she was gone.

Kara was furious, but J’onn showed her all the tapes. No one had been with her, no one had come in. She just woke up, blinked at the ceiling a few times, and left, speed so quick that no one could see her.

Kara cried a lot. Alex didn’t really know what to do.

“I know it’s weird.” Kara, flushed with tears, mumbled through the potstickers Alex had brought. “She’s my mom’s twin. But she was the younger twin, and she made the most of that. She was always the cool one, the rule breaker. She was my friend as well as my aunt. I couldn’t talk to anyone like I talked to her. I just . . .”

Alex breathed out. She couldn’t say anything, but she remembered Astra’s cold eyes as she stood in her apartment, her cruel, contemplative expression from the cell. And she remembered the way Astra had looked at Kara. “She loved you so much.”

Kara’s gaze turned to her. And Alex could hear the words unsaid. _If you knew that, how could you kill her? How could you do that to me?_

#

Alex had gone to National City University to talk to one of her old advisors who was giving a lecture there. And in the back she spotted a tall woman with glasses—thick black frames—her hair up in a loose knot on top of her head. Glasses had never been an effective disguise for Alex.

“Alex, meet Sarah Michaels. She’s got a research grant growing greenhouse-gas eating bacteria.”

“Algae,” Dr. Michaels corrected and then turned to look at Alex. There was no doubting it, especially with the way her eyes widened.

“Nice to meet you,” Alex said, not letting on. But she squeezed her hand as tightly as she’d squeeze Kara’s. “I’d love to hear more about your research.”

Astra’s eyes were sharp, still that strange alien pale. “Would you, now? Do you think you can keep up?”

Alex’s old advisor coughed. “Alex was a very promising BioChem PhD. Went into government work, which disappointed us. But she’s no slouch.”

Alex smirked a little. Her advisor didn’t know what was going on at all, but it was nice to be complimented. Astra’s eyes warmed behind her glasses also.

“Thanks, Professor.” Alex turned her gaze back to Astra. “Maybe I could get your number? We could do coffee?”

Astra’s mouth tensed for a moment, and then she gave a formal nod. “All right.”

Alex’s old advisor raised an eyebrow at her as Dr. Sarah Michaels walked away. “That was smooth.”

“What?” Alex didn’t follow. Her professor gave her arm a squeeze.

“I always suspected you had game, Danvers. But I have never gotten a number that quickly.”

He walked away and Alex stood motionless in the middle of the floor, her face as red and as hot as a burning coal. That was _not_ how she’d intended that interaction to be interpreted. She swallowed, grit her teeth. It was as good an excuse as any. All better than saying: No, no. This is my sister’s aunt who I murdered once.

Just asking out a pretty PhD researcher working to combat climate change—Alex’s life wasn’t that easy. It was nice someone thought that it was.

#

“Kara misses you.”

“And I miss her.”

“Why didn’t you stay?”

Astra’s mouth is tight, her eyes lingering everywhere except on Alex’s face. “Because I needed to earn my forgiveness. I could not just let it be granted. You understand that, don’t you?”

Alex breathes out. “Yeah. I do.”

#

“Kara, there’s someone I want you to meet up with.”

Alex saw the shocked look on Kara’s face, the lurch, the flicker of superhuman speed, the clasp. They hugged each other so hard, anyone else would break. Even after, Astra did not let go, always keeping a hand on her arm, desperate for her touch. Kara gave it gladly.

Alex slipped away.

Kara landed on her balcony that night. “Thank you.”

Alex couldn’t respond to that. Kara’s eyes were still red and there was pain in her face, so much pain. “You almost took her away from me forever.”

“I know.” Alex’s knees started to buckle and she held herself up against the couch. “I know. And I understand if you can’t— if you can’t forgive me. You have real family now. You don’t need—“

“Alex!” Kara’s arms were around her, squishing her, but not tight enough. Her grip should be so tight that she would break. She wanted to break. “Alex, you gave her back to me. I know you took her, but you gave her back.”

Alex cried, breathing in Kara’s scent, existing in the bonewrecking strength of her arms. “I love you. I love you so much, Kara. I can’t believe I—”

“I love you too.”

#

Drunk and stupid, Alex waited outside the building until Dr. Sarah Michaels emerged. She looked around, sharp, still a soldier. “What are you doing here?”

“I killed you,” Alex mumbled. “I _killed_ you.”

“I deserved it.”

Alex gaped at the ugliness, the self loathing in Astra’s voice. “What?”

Astra stepped toward her, eyes like knives, but knives pointed inward. “I deserved it. You thrust a sword through my chest, a sword made from the wreckage of my homeworld, the world I failed to save. You protected and cared for my beautiful, beautiful niece, when I was wasting my existence imprisoned, when I continued to try to use the people of her adopted world like cattle, when I fought her and hurt her friends and let my underlings murder her sworn companions. And when I came after her and the people she loved, you put me down. And Kara loves so much that she cannot hate me for it. She loves you so much, and is so confident in your love that she is willing to be angry with you. I wish she were angry with me. I wish she would punish me for the crimes I have committed against her. I wish— I wish I knew what I knew now, and fought to save Krypton in any other way. In any way that might have worked. You are impaired and the guilt at hurting Kara burns through you. I know how it feels. But do not feel any guilt towards me. When you slid that sword into me, I was free of all the sins I have committed, and I would die by your hand again if it could bring peace and safety to Kara and the world she calls home.”

Alex stumbled into her chest. Surprised, Astra caught her by the arms, peering into her face, and Alexleaned in and sealed her lips against hers.

Astra did not respond. “What is that?”

Alex was crying this time, ugly and stupid, and she gasped out a sob. “I just want you to touch me. Because I can’t— and _Kara_ , and . . .”

Astra stayed silent, still holding her by the arms. Then her hand slid up under Alex’s shirt, palming her skin. “I am too strong. I will harm you.”

Alex melted into her body at those words, at the touch, and both Astra’s hands were clasping tight around her now. “Please.” She let her own hands roam and felt Astra’s breath hitch. Her nose brushed Alex’s neck and she heard her breathe in, and then lean in deeper, rubbing her wet bottom lip over Alex’s skin.

“I don’t . .. you should not give this to me. I do not deserve it.”

“Please. _Please_. I don’t— I don’t either. But—” She couldn’t find the words, the words about being sealed inside her own skin, the words about feeling like she had grown bark, after she’d told Kara, after Kara had chosen heroism and death, after Kara had chosen to leave her behind.

Astra’s hands tightened on her, and she felt herself bruise under their grip. Alex let out a breath that caught into a moan. Astra, still so strangely human in her glasses and updo, bumped their foreheads together, and then leaned in, and Alex— Alex had never thought she’d die of a kiss before now. Bu this one . . . Breathless, tearing at her mouth, Alex clung to her neck, and didn’t pause even as their feet left the ground.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_“You’re not allowed to love anyone more than me, Alexandra.”_

_Kara, red fire glowing behind her eyes, leans close and drags down Alex’s lower lip, then pushes a finger between her teeth, probing into her mouth. Alex gasps, and two fingers thrust all the way in, brushing across her tongue and her glottis._

_“Is that why you decided you want girls? You know you always wanted me. but you never let yourself think about it, not while you could risk losing me. So pathetic really, so desperate for my love that you’d cut off part of yourself rather than reveal your shame.”  
_

_Alex couldn’t bite down, couldn’t fight back. Any stray careless motion could break her jaw. Kara wouldn’t care, not like this, not any more than she’d cared when she broke her arm the last time. She couldn’t snap back either, couldn’t protest Kara’s filthy implications. There was nothing in her head but fear and Kara’s presence, and knowing that everything Kara said under RedK was something she’d actually thought. Could she be right?_

_She’d hated Kara so much, hated her sad eyes and gentle smile and the way her mom had all but forgotten Alex for her sake. “_ She’s your sister.” “She’s not my fucking sister _.” It didn’t matter if she was right. Alex had grown up. Kara was her sister. Maggie was her girlfriend._

_God, she hoped Maggie was okay. RedK Kara was terrifying. And going after her sister’s girlfriend–why didn’t Kara talk about these feelings? Of course she’d be jealous, of course she’d be confused. Of course–_

_Kara drew spit-slick fingers down her cheek, over her jaw and up into the short hairs on the back of her neck. Alex shuddered. “You want it.”_

_Alex tried to speak. “Kara–” The word came out as a whimper, and Kara’s hand cupped her mouth, bruisingly hard against her cheeks before she could find any words._

_Kara’s knee slid between her legs and shoved her even more firmly against the wall. “Admit you want it.”_

_Alex’s heart beat at a pace that felt like panic, her breath came rough, and she made a little moan against Kara’s hand. It was just physiological arousal. It meant nothing, could mean nothing._

_Alex would never think that way about Kara. Because sisters was better. Sisters was family, unbreakable, a place in her life that she couldn’t trade out, couldn’t let go of. With Kara at her back she could take the risk of trying this, trying to have someone, have a life. Without her …_

_Kara let her teeth run across Alex’s cheek, her hand slide up to grope at her breast. “I’d fuck you. I know you’d like it. All you’ve ever wanted was to possess me, keep me as something that belonged to you.”_

_The pressure, the tightness of Kara’s grip, the solidity of it throbbed through Alex’s chest. Possess Kara? No. All she’d ever hoped to do was to hold on._

_“You should beg me to fuck you. It’s the only part of me you could ever have.” Kara leaned in close, her icy breath whispering against Alex’s ear._ _“You know I’ve never thought of you as my real sister.”_

_Kara stepped back, hearing the hitch in Alex’s chest. “Oh?” she tipped her head, her voice mock-sweet. “Are you crying? Did I hurt your feelings?”_

_A cold grin spread across her face and she leaned in and with a flick of her tongue licked salt tears from Alex’s cheek._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this has now been expanded, as per request, into its own crazy nonsense fic!
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10313369


End file.
